


Crestfallen

by KrisEleven



Series: Beyond Words [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Website: Heart of Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“More practice is in order, Arthur,” he said crisply. “Your first tourney is in a month. Do not embarrass me.”</p><p>The words hit like a blow; knowing he looked crestfallen, he bowed to hide his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crestfallen

Arthur blocked with his practice blade as he stepped backwards. There was no grace to his movement – he nearly stumbled as the heel on his boot caught on uneven ground, and he grimaced as the clash of Leon’s downward strike jarred his wrists and shoulder. 

Twisting, he attempted to redirect the force of Leon’s blow over his shoulder so he could parry with a strike at his ribs, but the older boy shifted his balance and struck again, forcing Arthur to the defensive. He was getting frustrated, his breath was getting harder to catch and he was angry – he was the Prince. He trained for this – he should be able to win!

He threw himself into an attack, thrusting at Leon’s chest. Leon read his intention easily and sidestepped. Over-balanced, Arthur fell, and rolled only to find Leon’s blade at his throat. He exhaled sharply, teeth gritted. He knew better than to act so sloppily. He hated to lose.

Leon looked to their audience and his eyes widened in surprise. Arthur felt his shame deepen as he scrambled to his feet to face his father. 

“Congratulations, Squire,” Uther said. “You show considerable improvement.” Leon bowed deeply, flushing from the praise. Arthur brushed the dirt from his pants, flushing for a different reason, but he forced himself to meet his father’s disappointed examination. “More practice is in order, Arthur,” he said crisply. “Your first tourney is in a month. Do not embarrass me.”

The words hit like a blow; knowing he looked crestfallen, he bowed to hide his face. “Yes, Father.” 

Uther left, listening to Sir Robert as he surveyed the other sparring partners with a scrutinizing gaze. 

Arthur took firm hold of him emotions, allowing none to escape his hold. Turning to Leon, he raised his sword. “Again,” he ordered.


End file.
